Beauty Killer
by MsSupreme
Summary: being stuck in a violent relationship with no memory of before your 14th birthday is hard, its even harder when someone knows about it all, but fear can really cloud your judgement and make you stick with what youve got, even if it could kill you!
1. Chapter 1

"you know your the most innocent of us three here namine" i laughed loudly, the loud music drounding most of it out, roxas was laughing beside me, his dirty blonde hair was spiked up and his blue eyes were rimmed in eyeliner, namine was blushing furiously, her long blonde hair laying softly against her shoulders, her blue eyes irritated

"oh shut up sora" she huffed, i laughed again

"you brought it up not him" roxas smirked, he sure did love to irritate namine, i smiled, they were both so a-like and yet so different, they were my best friends, and always had been...well as far as i can remember, i cant remember anything before my 14th birthday, apparently i fell down the stairs and hit my head on the corner of the wall, knocked me into a 2 day coma and i cant remember anything now...frustrating much! the doctors said i may remember it in time but there unsure

"well im goin to get us another round of drinks" i chuckled

"oh har har" roxas grumbled, i was 19 and both roxas and namine were 3 weeks from being 18, so technically not old enough to buy yet

"not my fault im older than you" i winked as i shuffled around roxas and of the sofa and over to the bar, where i was met by a familiar grin of luxord

"hello sora im guessing your after another round of sake huh?" he grinned, his platinum hair held a faint glow under the changing lights

"yep you know me to well" i grinned, he chuckled and produce 3 green bottles of sake

"cos your here every weekend" he chuckled as he held his hand out, i gave him his money and swiftly returned to my friends, trying to ignore the shooting pain i was getting for...well everywhere

"i need a fag" roxas groaned as i sat beside him, he was dropping me a hint, i rolled my eyes and pulled my packet out my pocket and handed it to him

"you owe me, dont smoke them all this time" i warned, roxas grinned happily and nodded as he pulled a fag out and lit it

"you two are gonna get cancer i swear" namine grumbled, blowing the smoke away from her

"nah were not" roxas chuckled as he blew some smoke directly at her, she coughed before hitting her brother on the leg, hard "ow!" he yelped, gripping his now bruised leg, i chuckled and hi-5ed namine for a good shot whilst quickly stealing the fag out roxas's hand and taking a drag "that was mine" roxas grumbled, i grinned

"who bought them?" i grinned as i blew a smoke ring at him, he just glare at me, everyone seems to think me and roxas are either together or brothers and both are nuts! as for one i look nothing like him and two i already have a boyfriend and have done for 3 years...saix! i felt a shiver run down my spine as i thought about him, he took me in after my mother died, no idea where my father is so saix offered me a place to stay

"erm hello" can a shy voice, we all turned a saw a girl with redish brown hair and violet eyes, she had a little pink dress on with zips, her eyes were carfully looking at namine "could i maybe dance with you?" she asked namine, who smiled happily and stood up

"see told you id get a dance before you two" namine grinned as she took the girls hand and vanished into the dancing crowd, roxas turned to me

"you know everyone sora who was that?" roxas asked, i chuckled and put the fag out and leaned back in the chair, my arms behind my head

"thats kairi simpson, sweet girl, she may look shy but shes head cheerleader at destiny high and very popular, came out a few months back" i explained, roxas nodded slowly and turned back to me with red cheeks

"and erm who is the tall redhead?" he asked quietly, i looked around and found about 5 redheads, making my job so much fun

"narrow it down roxas" i grinned, he glared and nodded

"bright red spiky hair, toxic green eyes, really tall, triangle tattoos under his eyes" roxas explained, i nodded and looked through the crowd, finding said redhead, he was tall with long spiked red hair, his green eyes searching the crowd, beside him was i medium height girl with black hair and blue eyes and at the other side of this redhead was a silverhaired boy with aqua eyes, he was about the redheads height, maybe slightly shorter, i sighed, i actually didnt know them, but i felt like i did

"nope i have no idea who they are roxas" i sighed

"oh bummer" roxas sighed, i grinned

"you like the redhead dont you?" i asked coyly, roxas blushed deep red and avoided my gaze whilst i laughed loudly as i stood up, extending my hand out to him, roxas looked at me in confusion "lets catch his attention then" i grinned, roxas rolled his eyes but didnt argue as he took my hand

"cos people already think were a couple" roxas chuckled as i pulled him onto the dancefloor

"oh well lets fuel the flame a little" i grinned, which grew even wider at the song which had just started "oh yes a bit of jeffree star" i cheered happily, i love this guy especially beauty killer, which is on now!

"then dance dumb ass!" roxas grinned, i laughed and placed my hands on his hips and brought him closer to me "dont i feel lucky getting to dance with the best dancer at destiny high" roxas grinned as he grinded against me, hey i taught the kid well and yes i am apparently a good dancer or the 'best'! but its only because i have the hips of a woman, which is apparently something to be proud of in the dancing world?

"yeah its only cos i have the hips of a woman roxas" i chuckled as we continued to dance and grind, my eyes occasionally looking towards the redhead, who was watching with an intrested look, i grinned at roxas and wiggled my eyebrows

"hes looking?" he gasped as he got my message, i nodded, roxas bit his lip nervously, thats the thing with roxas he can change from super confident to no confidence so fast it scary

"well arent you going to ask for a dance?" i grinned, he chuckled dryly

"have you seen me?" he grunted, i looked him over quickly

"blonde hair, bright blue eyes, clear skin, good boy and voted one of the most fittest gays at our school" i said smugly, roxas blushed

"i dont know why i got voted that" roxas grumbled

"the school has spoken now go talk to the redhead" i grinned as i pushed him in that direction, he glared at me but continued to walk to him, i just shook my head and walked back to our table, only to see another of my best friends sat there, demyx, he had a mullet thing for hair, which was a dirty blonde colour and ice blue eyes, he grinned happily at me

"hey dude been a while" he smiled as i sat beside him

"it has huh?" i smiled, his face became serious, like it always did when it came to this subject

"your still with him arent you?" he sighed, i nodded "why sora?" he asked

"i have nowhere else to go do i, i know you and zexion said i could stay with you but theres no room, so im stcuk and he would just come and hunt me down" i explained sadly, demyx sighed

"whats the verdict today then?" demyx sighed

"brusing covering most over my body as usual" i sighed, demyx shook his head

"i couldnt deal with him for three years, i dont know how you are, i mean the guy is super abusive, mentally, physically and sexually" demyx sighed, he found out the true nature of my relationship with saix, and it wasnt as happy as everyone thought it was, he was abusive, pretty much everynight, but im so scared to tell anyone

"i have no choice do i?" i sighed, demyx just sighed

"i seriously couldnt do it" demyx sighed, hes tried so much to get me away from saix but it just doesnt work, it just gets me more hurt, demyx really is like the brother ive never had, i nodded in agreement, i dont know how i do it, but somehow i do, i looked onto the dancefloor and smiled slightly as i saw roxas dancing with the redhead, and namine dancing with the blackhaired girl, the silverhaired boy was stood watching his friends with a small smile on his face, i felt my pale slightly as i saw saix heading our way, what was he doing here

"saix?" i asked as i stood up, he smiled, his blue hair was tied in a ponytail and the 'x' shaped scar on his face lifted with his smile, his orange eyes had something to hide

"yeah was in the area thought id drop by" he smiled as he held up a bag, i could clearly see the alcohol in it, i shivered slightly

"oh" was all i said

"ill see ya later then ok?" he asked, i nodded straight away, a rule i learnt the hard way, never disagree with him, he smirked and quickly kissed me before leaving the club, i sat back down and burried my head in my hands

"i soooo wanna punch his lights out" demyx growled, i just shook my head "you ok sora?" he asked, i took my head out my hands and looked at him

"no im not hes gonna be drunk by the time i get home and thats never anything good, the last time he got drunk he strangled me" i muttered fearfully, demyxs eyes widened

"then come to ours for the night!" demyx offered, well demanded "if hes gonna be like that come over" demyx insisted

"i cant he'll go balistic at me" i sighed

"sora seriously you wont let me call the cops on him so do this for me please" demyx begged, i sighed

"ok" i whispered, demyx nodded and stood up

"lets go then" demyx said calmly, i nodded and stood up, we walked out the club after saying our goodbyes to roxas and namine, me getting an odd look from the redhead and silverhaired boy..almost hurt really? me and demyx walked through the streets in silence and soon we arrived at his and zexions house, he opened the door and i walked in as saw zexion walk into the hall, he smiled slightly, he had blue/silver hair that was semi-long and covered one of his eyes, he had dark blue eyes and was about my height

"hello sora been a while since i saw you" he smiled, i nodded, i heard demyx shut the door

"soras staying here tonight" demyx said calmly, zexion and demyx shared a long look before zexion nodded

"im guessing saix is getting drunk again huh?" zexion sighed, i nodded shakily

"yeah" i whispered

"well dont worry feel free to stay as long as you desire" zexion smiled, i nodded and walked into the livingroom, it had 3 sofas and a huge tv 52inch with huge speakers, an xbox, wii and ps3 with all the games and extras like the wii band sets and what not, zexion is a top doctor, considering hes only 21, its that photographic memory he has, makes him super clever and very very wise, and demyx is a top dj at a very popular club called heartless number, when roxas and namine turn 18 we can all go there at last, its amazing

"the guys are coming over later too" demyx smiled, i raised an eyebrow "oh yeah i have a new band" he grinned, i shook my head

"what happened to the others?" i asked

"they ditched me so now i have some new guys came over from twilight town" he grinned, i shook my head

"hope there good" i sighed

"they are now all we need is a singer" demyx smirked

"dont even go there demyx" i warned, demyx pouted and zexion just smirked and shook his head before picking his book back up, was he reading a child called it again? "seriously zexion get some new books" i smiled, my only answer was zexions middle finger

"cousre he would get new book, he would marry that one if he could" demyx chuckled, zexions eyes glared at demyx over the top of his book, demyx just grinned at his boyfriend, they have both been together for about 4 years and know eachother so well its scary, but there pretty perfect together, they balance eachother out, zexion has the brains and demyx has the fun, i heard the door open followed by three sets of laughter "and here they are" demyx grinned, i looked and saw the same three from the club

"guess who got themself a hot little boyfriend!" the redhead grinned, so that would be roxas then hes on about

"welldone" demyx chuckled, he turned to me "meet my new band mates, the cocky ass redhead is axel, the silverhaired is riku and the blackhaired is xion" demyx grinned, they all smiled at me, i returned it

"nice to meet you im sora" i smiled, they all nodded, again axel and riku seemed to look hurt? odd people much

"so who is this new boyfriend of yours axel?" zexion asked as he closed his book

"roxas smith" he grinned, zexion nodded, same as demyx, who turned to me and chuckled

"i may not know you axel but if you hurt roxas i will fucking kill you" i warned seriously, axel raised an eyebrow whilst xion and riku just laughed

"you have been warned" demyx grinned, axel nodded

"erm yeah havent i just" axel chuckled, sounded sheepish to me

"so who wants a drink?" demyx grinned, every hand in the room shot up, except for me

"ive had way past enough already" i chuckled, demyx chuckled

"sounds about right" demyx grinned as he walked into the kitchen, i sighed calmly and leaned against the sofa and sighed, trying to relax, god saix is going to destroy me when i go home, i felt someone sit beside me, i turned and saw xion sat beside me, the other 2 had vanished

"hey you know namine dont you?" she asked, i nodded "is she lesbian?" xion asked, i chuckled

"yep dont worry she doesnt just dance with anyone, as if me or roxas would let her" i grinned, xion giggled

"dont i get a warning like axel?" xion smiled

"trust me namine is alot more smart than roxas so youll be fine" i smiled, xion giggled

"very opinionated isnt she?" xxion smiled

"very and very quickly angered like roxas and me" i grinned

"your not related to them are you?" xion asked

"no but i look alot like roxas i know" i smiled

"you do indeed" she smiled, demyx walked back out and hand a sake to zexion and xion and placed on beside me

"come on dont be a sour puss" demyx grinned, i rolled my eyes and grabbed the sake and took a swig, i sighed and began to fiddle with my hands "hey dont even think of lighting up in here" demyx warned, i chuckled

"fine ill be on your backyard if you need me" i smirked, i stood up and walked out onto the backyard with my sake, the garden was huge, it had a pond at the far end with a pattio and decking with a large wodden garden swing on it, i sighed and sat down on it and pulled my fags out my pockets and lit one, i sighed happily, smoking always helped calm my nerves down, i layed my head back and gently swung, i gazed at the sky, it was a clear night so you could easily see the stars and the moon, it was beautiful, i took another drag and blew a smoke ring over me, watching as it vanished in the air

"want some company?" came a smooth voice, i tilted my head forward and saw riku stood with a sake in his hand, i smiled

"sure if you dont mind me smoking" i smiled, he smiled slightly and for some reason my heart skipped a beat?

"nah i dont mind, axel smokes all the time so im used to it" he grinned as he sat beside me, i nodded and took another drag, i blew it out away from riku, just to be nice

"how you liking it here?" i asked

"its nice used to live here a few years back" riku replied, i looked at him

"really why did you move?" i asked, he frowned

"parents got a job, axel was adopted by us when his parents died" he explained, wow thats really nice

"wow luckly him, all my familys dead now" i sighed, riku turned and looked at me in shock

"really?" he asked, i nodded

"yeah my mom died 3 years ago" i explained, stubbing my fag out on the grass and taking a swig of my sake

"wow im sorry must of been hard" he sighed, i nodded

"it was really hard but you gotta look forward not behind or youll trip over whats infront of you" i sighed, my moms favorite saying

"very true" riku sighed, taking a swig from his sake, he was so easy to talk to, like i had this a thousand times over before

"your really easy to talk to" i smiled, riku smiled slightly, we just continued to talk, turns out he plays the drums in demyxs band, axel and xion are guitars, same as demyx, and that him and axel had grown up here as kids, really close with eachother, they really did class eachother as brothers, it was nice of rikus family to take riku in, most people would of let him get taken away, i bet riku did alot of begging though, we could of been talking for hours to be honest, he so easy to talk to that ive nearly told him about saix sevral times

"so you used to teavh kids how to dance?" i smiled, i was sat facing him now, same as him, both our sakes had long gone and were thrown on the floor

"yeah" he smiled "some were really good actually" riku chuckled, i grinned

"probably, everyone has to be good at something dont they?" i smiled, he chuckled and nodded

"true that" he grinned, i had gotten used to the way his smile made my heart flip, it wasnt a possability unfortunatly, saix would make sure of that, which is a shame cos this riku seems like a really nice guy, not to mention bloody gorgeous but im completely trapped, but i can always have more friends, thats the one thing saix cant ban me from, thank god for that, i sighed happily and looked at my watch, it was only 2:30am

"2:30am not bad" i smiled, riku nodded

"this is usual for me and axel" riku chuckled, i nodded, i sighed as much as i wish i could i will have to get home soon or itll be so much worse tomorrow, i closed my eyes and shook my head slightly, hopfully he wont be to drunk or it could get bad, i nearly jumped when i felt someone kiss me, i knew it was riku but it wasnt like anything id ever felt, saix was always rough and demanding and well just not nice, this was soft and gentle, i couldnt help but respond, even if it was only slightly, it felt familiar, probably had done this when i was younger but i cant remember anything before my 14th birthday which is not helping right now, damn if saix caught me doing this hed kill me, thinking that snapped me out my daze and i pulled back, shit!

!i have to go" i muttered quickly before standing up and walking back inside, i saw that everyone was asleep, i shook my head and quickly walked out the house, quietly closing the door behind me, i walked home, my head spinning, riku...a guy i barely even knew had just kissed me, and i fucking loved it, i turned onto my road and saw the light at mine and saix house still on, so he was still up, i gulped and slowly knocked on the door, i felt the bile in my stomach swirl as i thought about how drunks hes going to be and what im in for, i heard the door unlock and saw saix open it, a sly smile on his face

"welcome home" he grinned, his voice slurred slightly, he pulled me inside and slammed the door shut... 


	2. Chapter 2

i woke up on the kitchen floor, i was in barbaric pain from lastnights 'games' with saix, which was just basically beat me up until i cant walk and rape me on the kitchen floor and leave me here whilst he stumbles to bed, i sat up slowly, hissing from the pain in my head where he hit me with a frying pan, but as horrible as lastnight was, it actually helped me...i remembered some stuff from before my 14th birthday, i now understood why axel and riku looked so hurt...i was there best friend of 13 years before they had to move, and riku was my boyfriend, he loved me and i loved him...i still do! thats what made my next desision

"i cant do this anymore" i whispered as i forced myself onto my feet, pulling my trousers back up and zipping them up before grabbing my hoodie and slinging it over my bruised chest, i took a deep breath and slowly walked out the house with a bowlegged limp, i closed the door quietly and walked down the streets, it was only 7:30am in the morning, i just hope demyx is up, i nead a place to crash until i figure out what to do...i cant do it anymore as before i blacked out lastnight i even considered killing myself to escape, even though i thought it before i so very nearly did it! i sighed happily once i reached demyxs house, i knocked a few times and waited, hoping he was up, i could hear mumbling on the other end, i heard the door unlock and it opened and demyx just looked at me

"sora?" he whispered

"i cant do it anymore...i need help" i whispered, demyx just blinked in shock and nodded, i hobbled inside and into the livingroom, which was now empty, except for zexion who was sat in the chair with a cup of tea

"hello sora" zexion said before looking at me "what happened?" he asked as he stood up, placing his cup on the side and looking at my head, worry in his eyes

"its the worst yet" i whispered, i was shivering

"sit down" zexion instructed, i nodded and sat down "what happened?" he asked and he looked at the side of my head where saix had hit with a frying pan, i took a deep breath and explained everything to him and demyx, who stood by and listened, there faces slowly hardening

"fucking sick twisted cunt" demyx growled, his arms crossed over his chest, zexion nodded in agreement, i yawned slightly

"if you need to you can have a sleep" zexion said calmly

"is that ok?" i asked, demyx and zexion nodded, i smiled slightly "thanks" i yawned as i laid down on the sofa and shut my eyes, zexion had fixed my head up pretty well and now i just hurt everywhere in genral...

..."whats happened?" someone asked

"nothing axel" another said, so the first was axel

"no seriously whats happened cos he didnt have the huge gash on the side of his head lastnight demyx" axel demanded, so the other voice was demyx

"you remember us telling you he's dating that saix guy?" demyx asked

"yeah" axel muttered

"for the past three years hes been abusing sora mentally, physically and sexually" demyx sighed, there was a long pause before i heard something crack, it sound like a set of knuckles

"where is the bastard im gonna kill him" axel growled but was quickly shhh'ed

"let him sleep axel" demyx said calmly, i heard a sigh

"i guess he needs that more than me being mad huh?" axel sighed

"yeah we shall tackle this when sora wakes up" demyx muttered "you 2 keep an eye on him, hes been known to have bad nightmares" demyx sighed, 2? so who was with axel?, i heard some movment and felt someone sit infront of me

"jesus this is bad" axel sighed

"yeah i cant believe it" a smooth voice sighed, so it was riku

"so then riku what possesed you to kiss sora lastnight?" axel asked, sounding slightly smug, he saw that? i heard riku chuckle quietly

"couldnt help it, would you believe me when i said he still affects me the same" riku said happily

"seriously? you mean you still like love him?" axel asked, shock in his voice, i felt my heart hammer against my ribs as i listened carfully for rikus answer

"i do" riku sighed, i felt something brush through my hair and knew it was rikus hand, it was something he used to do, such a caring gesture

"wow shame he doesnt seem to remember us" axel sighed, you could hear the hurt in his voice

"yeah maybe we werent as good as we thought" riku sighed, guilting me much! i heard another sigh

"maybe" axel sighed "but hes still sora" axel said calmly

"yeah i guess" riku sighed sadly, thats it! i opened my eyes slowly and saw axel and riku sat on the floor, axel was across from me and riku was sat beside my head, axel just smiled slightly at me

"hey dude you ok?" axel asked, riku turned to me and quickly pulled his hand back

"could of been better" i sighed, i noticed i was under a blanket

"yeah we heard" axel growled

"not what i ment" i sighed, axel looked at me in confusion, same as riku

"what then?" axel asked

"it wasnt my fault i forgot you guys you know" i sighed, there eyes widened

"you heard that?" riku asked, i nodded

"yep all of it" i sighed, riku gulped and blushed slightly "it really wasnt my fault, when i was 14 i fell down the stairs and hit my head and basically lost all my memories of before my 14th birthday" i explained, riku and axels eyes widened "but when saix hit me over the head with a frying pan i remembered some of it, well, i remembered you guys" i added, they both looked at eachother "and yes you were good enough, your my best friends" i smiled, they both smiled slightly

"so you do remember us then?" axel asked, i nodded

"axel lea and riku cresent" i smiled, they both grinned as they knew demyx hadnt told me there last names

"well thats good to know" axel smiled as he stood up, cracking his back as he did, i was still laid down "im getting washed and dressed so laters boneheads" axel grinned as he walked out the room, riku just shook his head, the silence was tense

"why did you kiss me lastnight?" i asked, i was curious, riku looked at me and sighed

"didnt you hear that part?" riku sighed

"i did but id like to hear it again" i smiled, riku looked at me in shock "look...ive had a void in my life since i lost those memorys, having them back didnt fill it as much as i thought it would, but talking with you and axel like we had been felt like it could, although you may be a little different" i explained, riku shuffled around slightly, his eyes never leaving mine

"meaning?" he asked, i lowered my eyes for a moment as i felt myself blush, the first one in years

"you were my first boyfriend, and my first love, you left and i unfortunatly forgot you but even though i forgot you i felt like i knew you...even lastnight, even your kiss felt familiar to me and i think that erm i may still love you" i whispered the last few words, rikus eyeborws shot up as his eyes widened, a small blush spread across his cheeks, as it did on me, i felt him cup my cheek before kissing me, i closed my eyes and responded to his kiss, it was still soft and gentle, but it felt so nice, i felt his thumb rub across my cheek as he pulled back, my eyes opened and i smiled shyly "be patient with me please" i whispered

"i promise" riku whispered softly before kissing my forehead "now let us sort saix out ok?" riku asked, i nodded shakily

"i dont know riku...if im in the same room as him, all he'll have to do is look at me and ill agree to his story" i muttered fearfully, riku sighed, his eyes becoming a mixture of surry and saddness, then he smiled

"dont worry about that, i know some people" riku smiled, i crooked my head

"who?" i asked

"remember my brothers?" riku asked, i nodded

"erm kadaj, loz and yazoo?" i asked, well guessed, riku nodded

"all cops" riku smiled, my eyes widened

"really?" i asked, riku nodded

"yeah all of them" riku smiled "it ok if i call them?" he asked, i lowered my eyes for a moment before looking at riku again

"ok" i whispered fearfully, riku smiled softly at me, trying to ease my worry im betting, he went for the phone but i felt mine vibrate, i sat up, hissing as i did and pulled my phone out my pocket, i gulped as i saw it was saix calling me, probably wondering where i was, i felt someone sit beside me, i knew it was riku, he gently took the phone from me and hit end call before turning my phone of, he glanced at me and smiled softly

"dont worry" he said calmly, i nodded shakily...worry was all i could do right now, riku grabbed a phone and dialed a number, he held the phone up to his ear and gently linked his hand with mine and gave it a comforting squeeze "hey kadaj" riku said calmly "yeah im ok its not me whos in trouble" he sighed "remember sora?" riku asked "yeah it him" riku sighed "ok" riku muttered before handing the phone to me, i gulped and held it to my ear shakily

"hello?" i said shakily

"hey sora its been a while hasnt it" came a smooth but cocky voice, i smiled slightly

"yeah it has huh?" i muttered

"so whats been going on? riku tells me your in some bother" kadaj asked, i glanced at riku who nodded softly, i took a deep breath and began explaining to kadaj about my situation, i felt so sick as i was telling him, i hated telling people what id been through, it made me feel so filthly!

"where does he live?" kadaj asked, well demanded, his voice sounding furious

"35 oblivion way" i whispered

"right we'll come see you first and have a look at you and then go get saix" kadaj explained, i nodded even though he couldnt see it

"ok so see you soon" i sighed

"yeah see ya" kadaj said calmly before the line went dead, i shakily handed the phone to riku who placed it back before wrapping a comforting arm around my shoulder

"so whats happening?" axel asked, i turned and saw axel, demyx and zexion stood across from us

"there getting saix" i whispered

"bout fucking time" demyx muttered, i was still shaking slightly, i felt riku rub my arm soothingly, i was shit scared now "but onto the good news" demyx grinned, i looked at him carfully "i cant belive you know these guys!" demyx said giddly, i chuckled shakily "what the doctors said there was little chance he would remember anything so forgive me if im a bit happy" demyx huffed, i smiled

"hey were not complaining, riku especially" axel chuckled, i glared at axel as he laughed with demyx, zexion just shaking his head, but he did have a small smile on my face, i felt sick from worry...i was completely shit scared

"erm anyone for hot chocolate?" demyx asked, looking at me mainly, i nodded shakily, my frame vibrating slightly, demyx nodded and walked into the kitchen, riku was still rubbing my arm soothingly

"hey dont worry ok"" riku soothed, i looked at him

"i cant help it riku" i muttered, i felt like i was about to burst into tears at any moment, saix wouldnt agree to anything they accused him of, he would find some way of getting out of it, and then he would come for me...i burried my head in my hands as my eyes watered, thing over all the different ways saix would probably kill me if he ever got his hands on me again, i practically jumped out my skin when i heard someone knock at the door, i lifted my head from my hands and saw demyx walk out the room, axel peeking through the corridor, i was still shakily slightly when 3 guys walked into the livingroom, on was a muscular build with short silver hair, hes called loz, another was quite tall and skinny with long silver hair, thats yazoo and the final one had a similar hair style to zexion which was kadaj, again the hair was silver and they all had sharp green eyes, to br frank they scared me more than anything saix could do and these where rikus brothers

"long time no see riku" yazoo grinned, they all smiled and i felt slightly better, riku just chuckled

"no shit" riku smirked, kadajs eyes flicked over to me, noticing my head injury

"wow sora you look...ruff" loz muttered, kadajs just sighed and slapped his brother over the head, loz yelped and rubbed his head

"idiot" kadaj hissed at his brother, he turned to look at me "could we talk with you so we can sort this out?" he asked calmly, i lowered my eyes for a moment before looking at him and shakily nodded, everyone else quickly left the room after yazoo gave them a very good warning look, he still doesnt talk much then, kadaj came and sat next to me and gently checked out my head "did he do this?" he asked calmly

"with a frying pan" i muttered, loz and yazoo shared looks of disgust, my shaking still hadnt stopped yet

"right so explain to us whats happened and how it stared" yazoo said softly, i nearly looked at him in shock, he never talked, well maybe he did, i took a deep breath and slowly explained everything to them, all the injurys i recived over the 3 years, how i even ended up with him, kadaj was writing it all down, i had to close my eyes through most of it to keep myself calm, i didnt need to be breaking down right now, they where trying to help me, trying to get saix locked up so i could maybe have a life...a happy one

"right is that everything?" loz asked when i was finished, i nodded

"yes thats it all" i whispered

"dont worry kiddo we will sort the twisted fuck out" kadaj growled, i remember him having a bad temper to him, i havent gotten mad in years, i nodded shakily and jumped again when i heard 4 loud knocks on the door, my eyes widened as i knew it was him

"no" i whispered as i burried my head in my hands, i knew he would find me, i felt myself begin to shake again

"that him?" i heard yazoo asked

"by the way soras reacted im guessing yes lets go get the guy" loz said venomusly, i felt kadajs stand up and i heard them walk out the room, i didnt remove my head from my hands, not even when i felt someone sit beside me, i heard muttering in the hall which soon turned to furious yells which i knew was saix, then stopped when a door shut, so they had took him away

"hes gone you know, kadaj and that cuffed him" i heard axel mutter, i lifted my head from my hands and saw everyone looking at me worriedly

"they took him?" i asked, saix went down way to easy?

"yeah, yazoo knocked him out when he started making a fuss" demyx smiled, wow go yazoo

"oh" was all i said, as i lowered my eyes again, he still wont agree to any of it, i just know it, i felt someone sit beside me

"what the hell has happened?" a girl asked, i looked and saw xion looking at me and everyone else in the room, who all had sheepish looks on there face, i sighed

"basically rikus brothers have just took my boyfriend of 3 years away cos hes been abusing me mentally, sexually and physically" i explained mono-tone, her eyes widened

"you being serious?" she asked, i nodded, again i just felt dead from the head down, i felt my hand begin to fiddle again, i didnt even need demyx warning as i just stood up with a hiss and walked...hobbled out the livingroom and to the backyard where i was lastnight, i slumbed onto the swing seat and pulled a fag out and lit it, hoping it might calm me down like it usually does, i took a deep drag from it and blew it infront of me, THIS ISNT HELPING! i opened my eyes and looked at the clear blue sky above me, there wasnt a single cloud in the sky...was it really all over? so easily? it just didnt seem possible to me at all, saix the guy i had known for ages was never one to go down without a fight and yet he has? its so wierd, i took another drag of my fag and pulled my phone out my pocket and switched it back on, it bleeped before showing my wallpaper, which is a picture of me, namine and roxas, i smiled as i looked at the picture, it was taken on my 19th birthday...that was a good night, i jumped as it began to ring, i put it to my ear

"hello?" i asked calmly, wonder who it was

"hello sora" came the voice of saix, i felt myself go paler, i forgot he would have one phone call...why me though?

"what do you want?" i muttered shakily, i could see my fag shaking in my hand

"you are going to get me out of here" he warned, i shivered "and your going to do it soon, cos if i have to do it you will regret it" he hissed, i shivered and felt my eyes water, i looked towards demyx house and saw demyx jumping up and down, waving his arms like a mad man, i waved back and he grinned before turning back to everyone...i cant give in this time

"no" i muttered, the other end remained silent

"what did you say?" saix growled

"i said no" i repeated slightly louder, i was still shaking violently

"no? didnt know that was in your vocab" saix hissed, i shivered involentary "you are going to get me out of here sora or do you want to live on the streets!" saix growled, my eyes widened "think about it you have no job, so how will you pay the bills?" he laughed bitterly, i felt some of the water in my eyes trail down my cheeks, but i realised i wasnt bothered about being homeless

"i dont care" i said slowly

"what?" saix asked

"i dont honestly care if i live on the streets at least they wont hurt me like you do" i snapped, my eyes widened, i havent snapped in years, even before i met saix, i decided to continue whilst he was quiet "i cant deal with it anymore saix! youve gotten everything you deserved and to be honest if you call me again ill get you done for haressment!" i growled before ending the call, i cant believe it...i finally stood up against him, i couldnt help the huge smile that spread across my face or the loud laugh that escaped me "ahh im homless" i laughed, i know its nothing to laugh about but i think everything over the past 3 years has just all caught up with me and is making me crazy, i placed my head in my hands and laughed again before slowling calming down, i took a deep breath and tried to calm down, i jumped when i felt the swing shift and gain in weight, i looked and saw riku sat beside me, a raised eyebrow

"whats so funny?" he asked, i smiled sheepsihly

"just had a call from saix, he wanted me to bail him out, im not going to" i explained slowly, i could feel the need to laugh rising again, i felt an arm wrap round me

"so thats who you were yelling at?" riku asked softly, they heard that?

"you heard me?" i asked

"yep, we all did" riku said calmly "you stood up to him atleast" riku said calmly, a small smile on his face

"true only now im homless" i sighed

"why are you?" riku asked curiously

"i have no job, so i cant pay the bills...im totally fucked" i sighed, sadly, i felt riku shift and sit bang beside me, i could feel his heat and couldnt stop myself leaning against him, his arm wrapping around me tighter

"stay with me and ax" riku said softly, my head whipped in his direction

"what?" i asked

"we have a spare room at our house, come stay with us" riku offered, would he really offer me a home?

"youd do that for me?" i asked, he nodded "im not worth that riku" i muttered, turning and bowing my head away from him, i felt him gently grap my chin and turn my face back to his

"yes you are, your mine and axels best friend sora and im not going to let you sleep on the streets when we have a spare room which you could use" riku explained, i felt myself blush at his explination, my eyes darted to the side briefly before flicking back to his, i nodded and gave a shy smile, his answering smile was gently, barely causing a crease in his skin, i couldnt help myself as i kissed him, my eyes sliding closed, he made me feel so safe and...special just by smiling at me, i felt his arm wrap around my waist and pulled me closer, the swing was rocking gently now, i pulled back with a deep blush on my cheeks, he smiled gently at me before rubbing my back soothingly, i yawned slightly and laided my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes "tierd?" riku asked softly

"yeah" i sighed

"go to sleep if ya want to" riku said softly, i turned my head up to look at him and smiled before quickly kissing his cheek, i didnt miss the faint blush that appeared across his cheeks

"thanks ku night" i yawned as i relaxed against riku and closed my eyes, a small smile on my face knowing that i had my memories back, my two best friends, one lover and one nutter locked up...lifes looking up finally 


	3. Chapter 3

5 MONTHS LATER

i opened my eyes slowly, a small smile on my face as i felt rikus chest rise and fall, he made one damn comfy pillow...amoung other things, i snuggled closer to him and sighed happily

i had took riku up on his offer and moved in with him and axel that very day, axel was thrilled saying he was gonna show me the 'fun' ive missed out on being trapped with saix, saix had been sentenced a few weeks ago, he got 30 years with no chance of appeal or bail, which i was more than happy with to be honest, roxas and namine where horrified ofcourse, but soon understood why i hadnt told them and decided to not mention him again, saying he doesnt even deserve to be in our thoughts, roxas and axel are still together, and xion is dating namine now, and im happily with riku again

i felt riku move and wrap his arms around me tightly, i smiled slightly

"how long you been awake?" he asked sleepily, i tilted my head up and smiled softly at him

"not long, maybe 5 minutes" i smiled, he chuckled and nodded

"what time is it?" he yawned, i glanced at the clock

"its about 11:30am why?" i asked curiously

"just wondering" he smiled before pulling me closer to him and brought my lips to his for a good morning kiss, i relaxed agaisnt him until he pulled back "lets get up i think we have a practice today" riku smiled, i rolled my eyes

"dont even go there riku" i warned, he just chuckled and nodded

"you know demyx will" riku smirked, i rolled my eyes

"that may be but still no" i smiled, he chuckled and quickly kissed my lips

"i dont see why not youve got a good voice and you can do screamo" he muttered against my neck before gently biting it, his hand skimming over my stomach, i sighed shakily

"and if you think turning me on will change my mind you are very wrong" i sighed, gently pushing his head from my neck, he had a smug grin on his face

"nice to know" he smirked, i just chuckled and climbed out of bed before he pushed my limits, which arent very strong cos i just fail! i quickly got dressed into some slob cloths and went to the kitchen to make myself a nice hot chocolate, i did the same thing every morning, i leaned against the side as i waited for the kettle to boil, a frustrated sigh escaped my lips

"its wont boil quicker if you watch it" came the amused voice of my red-headed room mate, he walked into the kitchen with a cocky grin on his face

"fuck off" i sighed as i ran my hand through my hair, he just grinned

"ahh you know you love me" he smirked

"no im sure thats roxas im sure i hate you" i sighed, axel frowned

"thats mean sora" he huffed, crossing his arms, i grinned

"but true" i smirked and then smiled happily as i heard the kettle finish, i quickly made myself a hot chocolate, ignoreing axels whining about how mean i am, and went to sit o the sofa in the living room, my legs curled up beside me as i drunk my hot chocolate in peace, i looked up as riku walked into the livingroom wearing black jeans with a black zip tank top, i raised an eyebrow but decided to not even ask

"what?" riku asked as he crossed his arms, i just shook my head

"nothing cant i look?" i asked playfully, i small smirk on my face, riku just smirked and walked over to me before kissing me, i smiled and rested a hand on his neck, i felt riku chuckle against my lips when we heard axel doing gagging noises, he pulled back with a dark smirk on his face "axel come here a second" i grinned as i stood up, playing my cup on the table, he walked over to me and grinned

"yo whats up?" he said innocently, i grinned darkly at him before slapping him up-side his head "ow!" he yelped

"stop being such a dick then" i chuckled as i walked into the mine and rikus bedroom, listening to axels string of curses and rikus laughter, i sighed happily and quickly skimmed through my wardrobe to find something better to wear now i was awake enough to tell colours apart, i ended up in blue jeans with a black top on with red and gold wings sewn into the back of it, i jumped slightly as i felt some arms wrap around my waist and someone kiss my throat

"sorry didnt mean to startle you" riku whispered, i grinned and turned around in his arms

"yes you did" i smiled, he grinned

"ok so maybe i wanted a started squeak out of you" riku smirked as he rested his forehead against mine "not my fault your to damn cute" he smirked, i blushed slightly

"flatter mouth" i chuckled before kissing him quickly "now come on you have practice to get to" i smiled, riku chuckled

"aye but we have to wait for axel to get his arse in gear" riku explained, i sighed

"that man is so lazy" i chuckled, riku echoing it

"true but we love him" riku smiled, i just shook my head

"hmmm i dont know" i smiled

"yo im ready when you guys are" came axels voice, i grinned, we both turned to see him wearing black skinny jeans with a red t-shirt on with a flame symbol hanging from his neck

"lets go then" i smiled

~at demyxs garage~

"you guys are late" demyx growled, his guitar hanging from his shoulder, it was bright blue and apparently was called sasha, he wore black jeans with a light blue top on with silver music notes on it, xion was leaned against the wall, her guitar beside her feet, hers was blood red, she had a black vest on with a gothic skirt on that went to her mid thigh with red converse on

"not my fault" i said calmly as i sat on the table, my legs hanging over the edge, riku was just smirking slightly and axel was grinning

"demyx you cant be scary" axel mocked, demyx just sneered at him

"come on the lets get started" demyx smiled, all anger vanishing from his face and replaced by the usual demyx happiness, riku just grinned and walked over to the drum kit that was in the back whilst axel pick up a neon green guitar, such odd colours from guitars to be frank or is it just me?

"what are we playing then?" xion asked as she picked up her guitar and stood beside demyx, who was thinking

"well maybe if we had a singer it would be easier" demyx muttered, glancing meaningfully at me

"no demyx im not singing" i sighed, he was infront of me in an instant, his hands clasped together

"please sora" he pouted

"no" i sighed, then he dropped to his knees and pulled a puppy dog look

"PLEASE!" he begged loudly, causing axel and riku to laugh and xion to just shake her head, i sighed

"why though im shit?" i asked

"no your not" axel butted in

"how would you know" i said calmly

"hello me and riku have both heard you sing when you cook" axel said smugly, i glared furiously at axel and then riku, who just smirked and twirled his drum sticks in his fingers

"please sora pretty pretty please" demyx begged, i sighed and shook my head

"urgh! fine" i sighed, demyx cheered happily before standing up and hugging me so tightly i couldnt breathe

"thankyou" he grinned, he looked like a giddy child waiting for santa to come down the cheminey, i just shook my head

"so what are we doing?" xion asked

"learn to fly by the foo fighters?" i asked, they all grinned smugly

"see isnt it weird, we all know how to play that" riku smirked, i just shook my head, i should of guessed as much

"then lets go!" demyx cheered before starting to play, xion, axel and riku doing the same, i closed my eyes and begun to sing

'Run and tell all of the angels This could take all night Think I need a devil to help me get things right Hook me up a new revolution Cause this one is a lie We sat around laughing and watched the last one die'

'I'm looking to the sky to save me Looking for a sign of life Looking for something to help me burn out bright I'm looking for a complication Looking cause I'm tired of lying Make my way back home when I learn to fly'

'I think I'm done nursing the patience It can wait one night I'd give it all away if you give me one last try We'll live happily ever trapped if you just save my life Run and tell all the angels that everything is alright'

'I'm looking to the sky to save me Looking for a sign of life Looking for something to help me burn out bright I'm looking for a complication Looking cause I'm tired of lying Make my way back home when I learn to fly'

'Fly along with me, I can't quite make it alone Try and make this life my own'

'I'm looking to the sky to save me Looking for a sign of life Looking for something to help me burn out bright I'm looking for a complication Looking cause I'm tired of lying Make my way back home when I learn to fly'

they played themsels out slowly as i opened my eyes, a small embarrest blush on my face, they all grinned at me

"see you aint shit your pretty damn good actually" xion smiled softly, i smiled slightly

"dont think so" i said firmly

"ahh once some other people hear ya im sure youll change ya mind" axel grinned, i rolled my eyes

"whatever" i grinned, they all laughed, the rest of the day went like this, just us all rehearsing songs, me slowly getting used to it and by the 20th song we were all knackered and decided to call it a day, xion headed of to meet namine, axel doing the same with roxas, demyx had skipped back inside to see zexion and me and riku had gone home to watch Red on dvd

"see isnt so bad singing is it?" he said smugly before kissing my temple, i rolled my eyes

"shut up you" i smiled before kissing him, his hand rested on the back of my head and brought me in deeper, his tongue slid along my lips, i opened with a slight moan, his tongue battling with mine, my hand slipped to his hip, my thumb rubbing his side, he pulled back, his eyes a hazy teal colour "bedroom?" i smirked, riku grinned before dragging me to our bedroom 


End file.
